Autonomous vehicles, such as vehicles that do not require a human driver, can be used to aid in the transport of passengers or items from one location to another. Such vehicles may operate in a fully autonomous mode where passengers may provide some initial input, such as a destination, and the vehicle maneuvers itself to that destination. Given the nature of these vehicles, testing the vehicle on public roadways in as safe a way as possible is important to ensure safe operation of such vehicles for end users.